


The Life - or Death - of Helga Hufflepuff — Жизнь (или смерть) Хельги Хаффлпафф

by Hylinn (Synant)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts Founders Era, Ritual Magic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synant/pseuds/Hylinn
Summary: Иногда лучше выбрать смерть, чем жизнь.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Life - or Death - of Helga Hufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022142) by [RoseFyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseFyre/pseuds/RoseFyre). 



> Из примечаний автора: Написан в 2005 году для Femgenficathon на LiveJournal. (По мнению автора) фф никак не искажает ДС. По заявке: "I did not lose myself all at once. I rubbed out my face over the years washing away my pain, the same way carvings on stone are worn down by water." — «Я теряла себя постепенно. Годами я терла свое лицо, смывая с него боль: так вода окатывает камни, сглаживая царапины.» (Эми Тан «Клуб радости и удачи»; перевод О. Савоскул.)
> 
> Несмотря на рейтинг автора, считаю, что PG-13 здесь более обусловленно, но оставлю как есть.
> 
> Благодарность RoseFyre за согласие на перевод. И моей бете Natty_M.
> 
> Thanks to RoseFyre for the permission to translate this fic ( I am very sorry for such a delay) and also to my beta-reader Natty_M.

— Ты уверена, Маргарет?

Маргарет Уизли, целительница Хогвартса, закусывает губу.

— Да. У нас нет лекарства от этой болезни. Тебе осталось от двух до четырёх лет, возможно, конец будет неприятен, даже с магией.

— Спасибо, что рассказала. — Она кивает и уходит. Я откидываюсь в кресле, обдумывая её слова. Я скоро умру. Моя рука тянется и безошибочно находит свиток с древним заклинанием на языке, прочесть который могут немногие. Знала, что однажды иероглифы пригодятся. Я удовлетворённо киваю, перечитав его снова. Сегодня вечером я исполню ритуал.

***

— Хорошо, тогда я уйду.

Салазар забрал свои книги и вышел из комнаты, покоев, которые принадлежали только нам четверым. Годрик и Ровена улыбнулись друг другу, Годрик всё ещё держал свой меч для пущей выразительности, а Ровена нацелила свою палочку. Я же выскользнула из комнаты, используя каждую знакомую мне потайную лазейку, чтобы оказаться в покоях Салазара как можно быстрее.

— Салазар, — произнесла я, стоя на пороге, — ты не можешь уйти.

— Они хотят, чтобы я ушёл. Даже ты не согласна со мной, Хельга.

— Я против твоих взглядов, Салазар, но не тебя! Разве никто из вас не понимает? Мы не можем разойтись, иначе Хогвартса не станет!

— Я отказываюсь впускать магглов, они придут вместе с магглорожденными, хотим мы этого или нет!

— _Я_ магглорожденная, Салазар!

— И тебя воспитали как мага! — Он тряхнул головой. — Я возражаю не против крови, а против воспитания. Они воспитаны с верой, что церковь всегда права, что магия — зло, а в нас вселились демоны. Как только дети узнают, на что они способны, с ними не будет проблем, но с их семьями — да. Ты видела, что случилось с Маккинонами в марте — цена за то, чтобы держать здесь одного магглорожденного против воли его семьи, слишком высока.

— Это может быть проблемой. Но они должны узнать.

Он мотнул головой.

— Не от меня, Хельга. Не от меня.

Я словно онемела, наблюдая, как Салазар собирает свои сумки. Он подхватил одну, собираясь уходить, но затем снова опустил её, подходя ко мне.

— Хельга, — требовательно сказал он, хватая меня за плечи, — не позволяй им обижать моих детей.

— Не позволю, — я могла не соглашаться с Салазаром, но его дети заслуживали такого же шанса, как и наши. Я не обижу их, и Годрику, и Ровене не позволю.

— Я… Спасибо тебе, — он сделал шаг назад, а я кивнула. Затем я шагнула в сторону и позволила ему уйти.

Мы разминулись. Мы, четверо Основателей Хогвартса, окончательно разошлись после того, как провели более тридцати лет вместе.

***

— Вы в порядке, директор? — Я поворачиваюсь на звук голоса, смутно узнав по нему нашего учителя гербологии Фрею Лонгботтом. Во взгляде её мужа Августина, профессора Астрономии, читается тревога.

— Конечно, Фрея.

— Вы выглядите… подавленной.

— Не совсем, — поправляю я, стрельнув взглядом в Маргарет, та выглядит мрачной, но затем едва заметно кивает. Она никому не расскажет того, что сказала мне. Я снова поворачиваюсь к Фрее и мягко улыбаюсь. — Я просила тебя называть меня Хельгой.

Августин рассмеялся.

— Это задача не из лёгких, вы же были нашим учителем.

— Думаю, так и есть. — Я принимаюсь за свой ужин, замечая встревоженные взгляды, направленные в мою сторону. Но предпочитаю игнорировать их.

После долгого времени, проведенного в одиночестве, мысль о смерти меня не беспокоит. И несмотря на это, тем, кого я покину, не станет легче. Я рада, что ученики закончили этот год, у других же будет время погоревать и подготовиться к новому году без меня.

***

— Годрик! Что случилось? — я устремилась к кровати, как только двое мужчин уложили его туда.

— Я сразился с драконом.

Я не видела Ровену, но знала, что она закатила глаза, подходя к кровати.

— Да, но как ты получил такие ранения? Обычно ты хорошо ладишь с драконами.

— Я… сделал… одну глупость, — Его голос звучал неестественно, словно ему было трудно дышать. Я усердно пыталась его вылечить, но раны были за пределами моих магических способностей или зелий Ровены, или даже её феникса Фоукса, который сидел на постели рядом с Годриком и скорбно пел.

Ровена посмотрела на меня. Я неохотно мотнула головой. Здесь я не могла ничем помочь.

— Годрик, что ты сделал?

— Никогда… не щекочи… спя-ящего дракона, — он попытался вдохнуть, но его легкие не справлялись. Он закашлялся, затем снова, не в силах остановиться, я и Ровена держали его за руку. Всё, что мы могли для него сделать — это быть рядом. Наконец, спустя, казалось бы, куда больше времени, чем должно было пройти, он перестал кашлять и обмяк. Я закрыла ему глаза.

— Никогда не щекочи спящего дракона, — с горечью повторила Ровена. Она улыбнулась. — Да, думаю, это можно считать глупым поступком.

Я грустно улыбнулась.

— Да, — я убрала палочку и посмотрела на Годрика. — Знаешь, Ровена, у нас ещё нет девиза.

— Тем не менее на латыни… Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus.

Я кивнула.

— Конечно. Так его будут помнить.

— Теперь нас только двое.

Нет, подумала я. Нас только _трое_.

***

— Спасибо, Тибби.

— Всегда к вашим услугам, директор. Вам нужно что-то ещё? - Я смотрю на свои пожитки: свиток, палочка (девять дюймов, гибкая, остролист и сердечная жила дракона), несколько трав, серебряный нож, котёл и другие принадлежности для варки зелья. Перо феникса из хвоста Фоукса и картинная рама, которую только что принесла Тибби. Думаю, здесь всё, что мне нужно.

— Нет, Тибби, полагаю, больше ничего не нужно, — Она собирается уходить, но кое-что приходит мне в голову. — Подожди, Тибби, у меня к тебе вопрос.

— Да, директор. Вам что-нибудь нужно?

— Я хочу узнать, как связаны домовые эльфы с людьми. Я знаю, что вы получаете свободу, когда вам дают одежду, и знаю, что вы привязаны к людям, но можете покинуть семью, когда кто-то из нее умирает …

— Вы же не дадите Тибби одежду, директор? — Она приходит в ужас от одной только мысли об этом.

— Нет, я лишь хочу узнать, как домовые эльфы связаны с людьми.

Она выдыхает с облегчением. Мне нужна вся моя выдержка, чтобы не улыбнуться.

— Мы привязаны к нашим семьям, к домам и людям с помощью крови и магии. Эльфы Хогвартса больше привязаны к замку, нежели к людям, потому что здесь находится не одна семья одной крови и всегда много новых студентов.

Думаю, это хорошо. Значит, существует возможность быть привязанным к месту, в частности к Хогвартсу, правда, этот ритуал не свяжет меня так же, как домовых эльфов. Тем не менее это объясняет важную роль крови в этом ритуале.

— Спасибо, Тибби. На этом всё.

Она кланяется и уходит. Я же осматриваю свои приготовления. Почти готово.

***

— Пришло моё время, Хельга. Я никогда не была такой же сильной как ты. Полагаю, было уместно считать, что ты проживёшь дольше всех. Я буду скучать по тебе, дорогая.

Не дольше всех, подумала я, по крайней мере пока. Но Ровена бы не хотела об этом слышать, и я не сказала этих слов.

— А я по тебе, дорогая сестра, — я печально улыбалась, пока её рука судорожно сжимала мою. Я чувствовала слабость её тела, — Ровена никогда не была сильной, что объясняло, почему она так и не вышла замуж и у неё не было детей. Сомневаюсь, что она бы пережила такой опыт. А потом её болезнь взяла верх и толкнула её за рамки любого исцеления.

Я разгладила её брови, и она улыбнулась, её дыхание стало прерывистым. Затем она ушла - намного спокойнее, чем Годрик, но с той же песней феникса, наполняющей комнату. Я поцеловала её в щеку и закрыла ей глаза.

— Ты можешь лететь, Фоукс, — сказала я, повернувшись к фениксу. Песня оборвалась; Ровена вырастила его с самого яйца, и я не знала, останется ли он после её смерти.

Он проворковал, размышляя, затем опустился мне на плечо, спутав мои волосы.

— Спасибо, Фоукс.

Двое моих близких друзей умерли, а третий ушёл. Мои дети выросли, а мой муж умер более сорока лет назад. В моём сердце было слишком много ран, но Фоукс делал всё возможное, чтобы залечить их. Я погладила его перья, и он проворковал снова.

Я покинула спальню Ровены и обнаружила весь персонал в комнате ожидания.

— Она умерла? — спросила Маргарет.

Я кивнула.

— Примите мои соболезнования, директор, — сказал Августин.

— Нет.

— Нет? Я думал…

— Мы поклялись, что последний из нас будет первым директором Хогвартса, да. Но я не последняя, ещё нет.

— Но Слизерин ушёл, — запротестовал Патроклус Нотт, учитель зелий.

— Он жив, — сказала я. — Возможно, Годрик или Ровена приняли бы эту должность, но не я. Думаю, они немного опешили от того, что сделала особый акцент на этих словах, но я едва обратила на это внимание. — До тех пор, пока Салазар жив, я не приму должность директора. А если я умру раньше него? Тогда, возможно, кто-то из вас удостоиться этой чести.

— Вы действительно очень верны, — сказала Фрея, склонив голову.

— Спасибо, — сказала я. — А теперь мы должны организовать похороны.

***

_Дорогая Фрея,_

_Я прошу тебя, мой дорогой друг, устрой всё так, как я хочу, я верю в твое чувство справедливости, которое для тебя превыше всего._

_Не горюйте о моей смерти, я решила уйти, зная, что я в этом мире ненадолго. После моей смерти, если всё пройдёт хорошо, Хогвартс получит дополнительную защиту, и таким образом я тоже буду жива._

_Я назначаю Августина Лонгботтома своим преемником на пост директора школы Хогвартс. Я верю, что он будет выполнять эту работу по мере своих возможностей._

_Я оставляю свои заметки Маргарет Уизли, потому что ей они понадобятся._

_Я оставляю свои запасы Патроклусу Нотту, чтобы он мог использовать их на своих уроках._

_Я оставляю свои книги библиотеке Хогвартса, чтобы ими пользовались и по ним учились._

_Мое личное имущество переходит к моим детям, Фрея, прошу, проследи, чтобы всё было разделено справедливо. Я не думаю, что они будут драться за него, но ожидаю я этого или нет - это может произойти._

_Фоукс остается тому, кого он выберет, и я горда тем, что была его компаньоном._

_Прошу, передайте мою любовь ученикам, они были моей жизнью последние пятьдесят пять лет, и именно ради них я выбрала этот путь._

_Ваша,_

_Хельга Хаффлпафф._

***

— Профессор Хаффлпафф, здесь мужчина хочет увидеть вас. Он стар и болен, с ним женщина и мальчик.

Я посмотрела на Маргарет… Кто бы мог прийти, чтобы увидится со мной?

— Он велел сказать вам, что барсук переживёт змея. Я не совсем уверена, что он хотел этим сказать, хотя…

Я поднялась на ноги и перебила её:

— Где он, Маргарет?

Она моргнула.

— Я проводила его в комнату для гостей на первом этаже, по виду он не способен забраться вверх по лестнице...

Я поспешила вниз, Маргарет последовала за мной, очевидно, из любопытства, я проигнорировала её, поспешив в гостевую. Он выглядел иначе - старше, молодая женщина и мальчик сидели у его постели, но я всё же узнала его.

— Хельга, — сказал он.

— Салазар, — ответила я, садясь рядом с ним. Маргарет тихо ахнула в дверях. Я вытащила свою палочку.

— Не утруждайся, Хельга. Я знаю, что умираю. Я хотел снова увидеть Хогвартс, перед тем как…

Я сморгнула слёзы. Моя палочка подтвердила его диагноз, и Фоукс выдал печальную трель. Салазар улыбнулся ему.

— О, Салазар, здесь тебе всегда рады.

— Будь тут Ровена или Годрик, - меня бы не хотели видеть.

— Я не Годрик или Ровена, я не директор.

— Ты не согласилась после смерти Ровены?

— Я держу свои обещания, Салазар.

Пауза. Затем:

— Ты будешь директором.

Я посмотрела на него и увидела принятие своей неизбежной кончины.

— Да. Я буду директором.

Маргарет издала тихий вздох, и я повернулась к ней.

— Маргарет, пожалуйста, уходи. Здесь ты не сможешь ничего сделать, а остальные будут интересоваться, что происходит.

Она поколебалась мгновение, затем кивнула.

— Да, профессор.

Я почувствовала на себе взгляды, когда она ушла, и, обернувшись, увидела, что женщина и подросток смотрят на меня. Салазар это тоже заметил.

— Хельга, — сказал Салазар тихо, — это моя жена Эдвина и сын Самуэль. Они магглы.

— Ты женился на маггле? — вопрос прозвучал прежде, чем я смогла остановиться.

К счастью, казалось, это не беспокоило его. Он усмехнулся, когда заговорил.

— Да, я женился на маггле и я опекаю… ну, я не знаю, назвала бы ты Самуэля магглом или сквибом, но он точно не волшебник.

— Вероятно, магглом, но это не имеет значения.

— Да, не имеет, — он замолчал. — Я… Хельга… Мне нужно сказать тебе, что я… Я был не прав насчет магглорожденных, они не хуже…

Я прервала его.

— Салазар, я знаю. Я не виню тебя за то, что ты был верен своим убеждениям.

— Я… Спасибо, Хельга, — он сделал глубокий вдох. — Сестра.

— Не за что, брат мой.

Он взял меня за руку, сжав её так крепко, как мог. Но на самом деле он был слаб.

— Хельга, позаботься о моём имуществе. Раздели его: половину Самуэлю и половину Октавиану.

— Октавиан не обрадуется этому.

— Я знаю. Мне всё равно. Позволь ему забрать семейные реликвии, Самуэль всё равно не может пользоваться большинством из них, но раздели мои личные вещи так же, как и золото.

Я кивнула.

— Ещё я… Я вырастил василиска, — он зашипел, и большая змея с закрытыми веками, выползла из его рукава. Я моргнула, увидев это, слишком ошеломлённая, чтобы сделать что-то ещё. — Помести его в безопасное место, где он никому не навредит.

— Ты не отдашь его Октавиану?

— Нет. Я не доверю ему такое оружие, и я растил василиска не для того, чтобы он стал оружием. Октавиан… стал почти таким же, каким был я, Хельга. И он не простит мне предательства Джулии, он воспринимает это именно так, хотя прошло уже больше сорока лет со дня её смерти. Нет, я не отдам свою змею Октавиану. Я не дам ему средства, которым он может убить своего брата.

Я медленно кивнула.

— Я спрячу её, — я осторожно подняла змею, дав ей обвить мою руку.

— Спасибо, — Салазар посмотрел на жену, слёзы текли по её щекам. Сын уставился на свои руки, вероятно, избегая моего взгляда.

— Я оставлю вас, чтобы вы могли попрощаться. — Я отошла от кровати, затем окутала их непроницаемой сферой, я не могла слышать их, происходящее предназначалось не для моих ушей. Затем я отвернулась, бездумно поглаживая змею на своей руке.

Спустя пару минут я почувствовала руку на своём плече. Я повернулась и увидела Эдвину, её красные глаза. Она выглядела такой молодой, — не больше тридцати, — по сравнению с семидесятилетним Салазаром.

— Он хочет поговорить с тобой. — И я сняла заклинание, я хотела, чтобы у его жены и сына была возможность услышать всё, что будет сказано.

— Хельга, пожалуйста, присмотри за моими детьми.

— Я всегда присматривала, Салазар, и всегда буду.

— Спасибо, — он сжал мою руку, затем сына и своей жены. И его тело сдалось. Фоукс начал петь.

— Вы любили его, не так ли? — её голос был тих.

— Как брата, Эдвина, ничего больше. Когда я встретила Салазара, мы оба были в трауре, помогая друг другу с детьми, и, возможно, наши отношения могли перерасти во что-то большее в другой ситуации, но мы всегда оставались братом и сестрой, а не возлюбленными. Я держу свои обеты, Эдвина. Я бы не предала своего мужа таким образом, так скоро после его смерти, и у меня было чем заняться с пятью детьми.

Она медленно кивнула.

— Он рассказал мне о магии, когда делал предложение. Он также рассказал о своём возрасте, что он не проживёт долго. Мы были вместе пятнадцать лет. И у меня есть Самуэль.

— Хотите остаться здесь? Знаю, что никто из вас не владеет магией, но теперь я… Директор. И как я скажу, так и будет.

— Нет, — ответила она. — Вы знаете, он никогда раньше не говорил, как он богат. Мы воспользуемся тем, что он оставил нам, чтобы зажить новой жизнью в другом месте.

— Хорошо, — Я посмотрела на дверь. — Я должна поговорить с коллективом. Маргарет, несомненно, уже собрала их всех вместе. Затем я найду место для василиска и подготовлю всё к похоронам. Думаю, к тихим, — Эдвина кивнула, соглашаясь.

— Могу я пойти с вами? — Это был первый раз, когда Самуэль заговорил, возможно, он разговаривал с отцом, но я ничего не слышала. — Я имею в виду, чтобы спрятать василиска. Я не понимаю змей так, как он, но я всё же хорошо с ними лажу.

— Конечно, можешь, Самуэль, если твоя мать не возражает. — Она кивнула, и я передала ему змею, радуясь, что мне больше не нужно будет её держать, я сделала это для Салазара, но если бы была моя воля, я бы никогда больше не приближалась к змеям. — Я должна поговорить с коллективом.

Я прошла к двери и не удивилась, когда нашла всех снаружи. Я склонила голову.

— Мои соболезнования, — сказал Августин тихо. — Директор.

— Да, — сказала я. — Я директор. — Я заметила тревожные взгляды, направленные мне за спину, конечно, они были обеспокоены по поводу Эдвины и Самуэля. — Мне нужно закончить ещё одно дело, и тогда мы будем готовиться к похоронам. Фрея, Маргарет, пожалуйста, останьтесь с Эдвиной. — Они кивнули. — Самуэль, следуй за мной.

Василиск был спрятан у него в рукаве и, когда мы шли сквозь толпу, он зашипел. Самуэль успокоил его, но я знала, что остальные задаются вопросом, что за монстра он прячет.

— Куда мы направляемся, директор? — спросил он, как только мы остались одни.

— Пожалуйста, зови меня Хельга. Мы идём в подвал, который никто не сможет использовать, но и безопасно убрать его отсюда никто не сможет. Он  
закрыт сейчас и будет закрыт снова, когда Василиск окажется там. — Самуэль кивнул и молча последовал за мной.

Мы прошли по грязным коридорам, и в итоге он поместил туда Василиска. Я закрыла проход с помощью магии и камня после того, как произнесла заклинание, приносящее воду и мышей в егологово. Я не позволю ему убивать других, но также и не позволю другим убить его.

— Это место угнетает, — сказал Самуэль, и я кивнула. Я воспользовалась палочкой, чтобы создать статую Салазара непосредственно перед входом. — Так лучше, — сказал он, — не так мрачно.

— К сожалению, это должно оставаться в секрете.

— Да, — промолвил он. — Отец рассказывал об обстоятельствах, которые заставили его уйти. Лучше, если это останется тайной, но я расскажу своим детям о таинственной комнате, что прячет в себе змею, если они окажутся волшебниками.

— Тайная комната, — усмехнулась я. Затем мы направились обратно, наружу.

Я заблокировала вход, создав еще одну комнату перед ней,надеясь, что она будет использована для чего-либо позже. Затем я украсила вход небольшой резьбой со змеёй, спрятанной в нише справа, там, где должна бы быть дверная ручка.

— Спасибо, Хельга.

— Не за что, Самуэль. Удачи в твоих будущих начинаниях.

Он выдавил из себя усмешку.

— Мне она понадобиться.

— Да, — сказала я просто. — Понадобиться. — Затем я повернулась, и он последовал за мной. — Идём, — промолвила я. — Мы должны подготовиться к похоронам.

***

Я стою в своём кабинете, проверяя приготовленное. Котёл на месте вместе с ингредиентами, приборы лежат рядом. Свиток развёрнут, прижат камнями, моя палочка лежит на нём. Картинная рама прислонена к закрытой двери. Моё завещание лежит на середине стола, всё остальное прибрано.

Первый шаг – приготовить зелье. И для того, чтобы оно сработало, главным ингредиентом идёт моя кровь, так что я беру серебряный нож и режу обе руки: с подушечки среднего пальца до запястья.

Я чувствую боль, но концентрируюсь на своей задаче. Однако кровь становится ещё большей проблемой, когда течёт по моим рукам вниз. Тем не менее это необходимо, так что я игнорирую тот факт, что она пачкает мои приборы (сомневаюсь, что их ещё когда-нибудь используют), и продолжаю готовить зелье. К счастью, оно не очень сложное.

Когда зелье становится ослепительно ярко белым, я понимаю, что удачно завершила этот этап. Я приношу рамку и кладу её лицевой стороной вниз. Затем беру перо феникса, – добровольно отданное Фоуксом, как и требует этого ритуал, – и наношу зелье на оборотную сторону рамы, используя всё до последней капли.

Затем я поднимаю палочку и проговариваю само заклинание. Я рада, что учила древнеегипетский, потому что иначе я не смогла бы произнести чары.

Пока я произношу заклинание, рама поднимается вверх и прикрепляется к стене, прямо над дверью. Я заканчиваю читать заклинание, оставив еще две его части. К сожалению, они требуют, чтобы я прикоснулась к раме, что нелегко, учитывая мой рост и высоту, на которой висит картина. К счастью, у меня есть табуретка, которую я протаскиваю до двери.

Я встаю на табуретку и кладу свои руки на раму, соединяясь с помощью крови, рамы и зелья прямо с сердцем замка.

Затем на древнеегипетском я произношу:

— Я Хельга Хаффлпафф, директор Хогвартса, отдаю свои жизненные силы, чтобы защитить этот замок. И те, кто находится внутри него, навсегда будут защищены. Так я повелеваю, и пусть так и будет.

Магия проходит через меня к замку, и я чувствую, что засыпаю. Я слезаю с табуретки, замечая, что там, где я касалась рамы, крови больше нет. Мои руки зажили, на них тоже нет крови, но остатки ингредиентов никуда не делись. Приборы тоже чисты.

Силы быстро покидают меня, и я едва дохожу до своего кресла, куда незамедлительно сажусь, стараясь не упасть.

Краска внутри рамы начинает проявляться, становясь похожей на мой портрет. Как только это происходит, мой дух уноситься прочь, запечатывая себя в замке. Моё тело не выживет, но моя душа и магия будут охранять этот замок. Как только появляется портрет, моё другое я нежно улыбается.

— Ты…

— Я присмотрю за ними, — говорит она безмятежно, и я улыбаюсь. Всё получилось.

— Спасибо, — произношу я, — Хельга.

Она снова улыбается, а затем наступает темнота.


End file.
